Insane
by lunatik-love
Summary: Un relato de la vida de Alice antes y después de ser mordida. Como consiguió sus poderes. Respuesta al reto: “te reto a…” del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león. ¡¡2do lugar!


**Disclamer**: TODO ES MIO!! NADA DE MEYER!! POR FAVOR CREANME!! _se la llevan los guardias de seguridad_  
ok, ok. igual ya sabian que nada es mio.  
Participa en el reto:"_Te reto a..."_ del foro _El lobo, la oveja y el león_

* * *

**Insane**

Seis años habían pasado.

Seis años y dos meses habían transcurrido ya desde que entré por primara vez a ese lugar. Tan solo una niña, aterrada y profundamente herida por la desconfianza y precipitación de la decisión de mis padres. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya no más.

Seis años habían transcurrido y había aprendido a vivir sola. A guardarme mis pensamientos y todas esas ramas de mi imaginación, esas que me habían llevado a ese lugar en un principio. Ya no necesitaba otras personas para entablar conversaciones ni necesitaba audiencia para narrar alguno de esos cuentos que mi mente inventaba.

Pero no siempre fui así. En un principio solía llorar desconsoladamente todas las noches, solía temerle a la gente de las otras habitaciones y el solo hecho de pensar salir al jardín me erizaba los pelos de la nuca. No entendía por que tenía que estar ahí, tan lejos de mi casa, de mi cama, de mi familia. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Ni una sola mentira había cruzado mis labios.

Recuerdo que fue para navidad, estábamos todos sentados alrededor de un gigante y hermoso pino navideño, comiendo dulces y cantando villancicos. Un momento estaba ahí, con toda mi familia, y al siguiente mi imaginación puso frente a mis ojos unas imágenes difusas de mi padre derramando vino en la alfombra. Le advertí que tuviera cuidado con el vino, le advertí lo que iba a pasar, pero no me hizo caso y el vino termino regado por toda la sala.

Y eso sólo fue el principio. Luego imágenes de mi hermana cayéndose de la bicicleta interrumpían mis días, mi madre cortándose el dedo en la cocina, mi perro ensuciando el suelo del baño, mi padre olvidando su maleta en el auto, y muchas cosas más. Y cada vez que trataba de advertirle a alguno de ellos no me hacían caso. Cada ves que lo que predecía pasaba, sin excepción alguna, mi familia me miraba extraño y no me hablaban durante todo el resto del día.

Debí haberme detenido. Debí haber parado cuando mi madre no me miraba a los ojos. Debí haber dejado de intentar protegerlos cuando mi hermana ya no jugaba conmigo. Pero no podía, los quería demasiado como para dejarlos que se lastimaran. No podía verlos lastimarse, no cuando tenia en mi poder la forma de impedirlo.

Unas semanas después de año nuevo, mi padre llegaba tarde del trabajo y yo estaba esperándolo en la cocina. Cuando llego y me pregunto qué estaba haciendo ahí le dije que sabía que él iba a venir y que tenia que avisarle sobre algo que iba a pasar. Asustado mi padre me gritó y arrastró hasta mi cuarto. Mi madre y mi hermana se despertaron con el ruido que hacíamos mi padre y yo en las escaleras y traté de hacerlas escucharme, traté de advertirles, pero parecían no entender una palabra que salía de mis labios. Me miraban con desilusión cargada en sus ojos, me miraban llenos de pena y frustración. Creían que yo mentía.

Al día siguiente mi padre choco el auto y termino en el hospital. Eso fue lo que gatilló la decisión de mi madre, ya no podía seguir aguantando tenerme cerca. No podía soportar verme a los ojos, y ahora tampoco podía mi hermana. Debo admitir que las entiendo, en esa época no había espacio en la mente de las personas para algo como la magia. Tratar de dar una explicación lógica a mi "_habilidad_" era fuera de lo imaginable, y frente a este problema de dimensiones gigantescas, mi madre cedió. Cedió a la presión y se dio por vencida, renunciando a mí.

Así, con mis cortos once años de vida, fui a parar en el manicomio. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero finalmente, el tiempo pasa. Por mucho que se tarde, el tiempo tiene que avanzar y con el se lleva ciertos resentimientos, aunque no los que uno lleva tatuados en el corazón. Mi vida se volvió como una película infinita, donde yo no era la protagonista, sino la espectadora. Todo estaba lleno de colores, todo era surrealista.

Pasé seis años encerrada en ese manicomio, y ¿Cómo no volverse loca estando rodeada de gente que, si no intenta saltar por la ventana y volar está sentada hablando sola, mirando un punto fijo en la pared? ¿Cómo no perder la cabeza si las únicas personas cuerdas con las que tratas te tratan como si fueras un retrasado mental? ¿Cómo no querer vivir en un mundo ficticio, lejos de toda realidad cuando en el mundo real tu familia te abandona a tu suerte en un asilo?

Así pasaron mis años hasta que él llego. Un hombre alto, pálido, de ojos rojos que me venia a visitar de vez en cuando. Se decía llamar Doctor John, un Doctor "común y corriente", pero por mas loca que estuviera sabía que él no era un hombre como todos. Y no era como que me importara. Él era la única persona con la que podía hablar, la única que no consideraba todas mis respuestas un chiste, el único que de verdad se intereso por mí. Un oasis de esperanza en un desierto de soledad.

Pasaron los meses y su presencia se hizo más constante. Todos los días me acompañaba a pasear por los jardines del asilo. Hablábamos de lo bella que eran las nubes y de cómo unos cuerpos tan pequeños como las pelusas de polvo podían crear remolinos tan hermosos a contra luz. Mi vida se había vuelto un poco menos mecánica, y esto no trajo muy buenos resultados a mi tratamiento.

Las visiones que trate tantos años de repeler, de encerrar en mi mente retornaron a mi en forma de sueños. Constantemente soñaba con una persona sola, sentada en un café en el medio de la nada y sentía una angustiante necesidad de ir a su encuentro. No podía saber de quien se trataba ni para que necesitaba hallarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que encontrarla.

Un día una visión me avisó que un hombre vendría a visitarme. Se parecía mucho a mi Doctor, así que deduje que podría ser su hijo, hermano o algún tipo de pariente. El día llego y cuando le dije a John que su amigo James vendría a visitarnos él entró en pánico. Me tomó en sus brazos y en menos de un segundo estábamos en el subterráneo del edificio. Después de dar unas vueltas indeciso hablando muy bajo como para que yo pudiera escuchar, Me beso la frente y me prometió que no me iba a pasar nada, que el estaría ahí para protegerme. Lleno la habitación de promesas que no hacían sentido alguno, me prometió el mundo entero, acarició mi cara repetidas veces como tratando de memorizarla en sus huellas digitales y con un ultimo beso, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello sumergiéndome en un mundo de dolor interminable.

**xXx**

Desperté cansada. Estaba todavía en el oscuro y húmedo sótano del asilo, pero ahora me encontraba sola. No necesitaba iluminación para saber que descansaba bajo esa densa capa de oscuridad que cubría la habitación. Era como si mis ojos emitieran su propia luz. Comencé a levantarme del suelo y, un poco titubeante al principio, me di cuenta que mis pies pesaban mucho menos. Mi cuerpo era más estilizado y podía pensar con mayor claridad.

Ya sabía lo que había pasado. Era como si hubiera nacido sabiéndolo. Sabía en lo que me había convertido, sabía lo que iba a tener que hacer y sabía que buscar a John era inútil, ya era muy tarde.

Un sentimiento de tristeza recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar a mi viejo amigo. ¿Cómo un ser puede hacer tal sacrificio por una persona que apenas conocía? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan desinteresado? ¿Cómo alguien se pudo fijar en ella como objetivo de tal sacrificio?

Una visión llego repentina a mis ojos, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esta visión era más clara. Todos los contornos bien definidos, todo rastro de opacidad ida junto con el ultimo latir de mi corazón. Ahora podía verlo. El chico al que tanto ansiaba ver, al que tantas noches espere poder encontrar, estaba ahí, casi al alcance de una mano. Mis dedos se estiraron inútilmente, tratando de tocar el hermoso rostro de mi destino.

De pronto, la visión se desvaneció, dejándome otra vez sola y una sonrisa surcó mi rostro. John había dado su vida por mí, y nunca supo cuanto en realidad me dio. Sólo lo hizo por protegerme, por mantenerme fuera de las manos de James, pero me había dado mucho más que eso, mucho más que seguridad. Gracias a él tenía una esperanza. Él me había dado la eternidad, y ahora yo podría vivir la libertad que siempre quise.

Libertad.

Mi mente nadaba en dicha de solo pensar en ella. Le debo tanto a ese hombre y nunca podré devolvérselo. Nunca podré agradecerle por todo lo que me dio, por todo de lo que me libero tan inconcientemente, por su amor tan desinteresado, por su paciencia, por su compañía y por haberme regalado sin saberlo una vida, libertad, esperanza y un futuro.


End file.
